The Nightmare
by DrKazakhstan
Summary: Honestly I have no idea why anyone would read this. But if you're weird like that, here ya go.
"You're being punished for your past, for your mistakes. I have to teach you this lesson or else you won't behave like the little housepet I've made you into. You can't save people, you can't even save yourself. You must feel so embarrassed right now." Adam wickedly sneered, standing over a smaller figure. The figure was on her hands and knees, sitting so nothing except a dark pair of panties and matching bra. She was bent over and her face was close to the ground. She felt hot, her face bright red and her cheeks stained with tears. She couldn't move due to thick, tight rope that wrapped around her wrists and underside of her knees that attached to chains in the floor. She couldn't even slightly wiggle her limbs. And the worst part was that she knew no one would come to save her. She couldn't even begin to describe how much she regretted running away. Again.

"Blake Belladonna, a stray cat and traitor to our cause, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Adam nearly shouted, slapping Blake's ass as hard as he could. She barely made a sound, whimpering slightly from the sudden pain. She didn't answer him, which frustrated him greatly.

"You must like the feeling of being tied up and chained down, Darling. Because you're going to stay here a long time." Adam slapped her again, this time keeping his hand on her reddening ass. She felt completely violated, audibly hissing while her ears fell flat atop her head.

"Do you not enjoy this? Because I know I am. Relax, kitten. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Your punishment comes in a different form." She felt his hand leave her ass, not daring to look up at him. A few seconds pass and she heard a tiny click and her bra fell off and under her. A few more moments and she felt her panties slowly sliding off her legs and falling on her legs where she was tied down. A cold wave rushed over her private parts as fear gripped her mind. Was he going to sexually abuse her?

"Blake, I'm going to give you one more chance to answer me, why did you abandon me?" Adam was standing over her in front of her, his looming figure intimidating her smaller stature. She dared not look up or give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"It's your choice to be stubborn. Remember that." Adam sighed before withdrawing an object from behind him. It was a worn leather collar with a jingly bell on the frontside. Adam reached around Blake's neck and quickly attached it. He proceeded to tighten it as much as he could without directly choking Blake. She felt a few more tears drip down her face.

Adam didn't stop there. He pulled out a leather leash and clipped it to the back of the collar. After making sure it was fully clipped on, he started to pull on it to lift Blake's head up. Once he was satisfied and Blake's flushed and tear-soaked face was risen, he wrapped the end of the leash around Blake's side and attached the end to yet another chain in the floor. Blake could no longer look down to hide her shame.

"Now I give you no choice but to look up. I want to see your beautiful face while you are being punished." He placed the back of his hand gently on Blake's cheek and wiped off the tears. She made no movement or response to the action. She wanted to know what he meant by punishment.

Adam began walking backwards to towards the wall of the room. It was a stone room, with very little decoration. Behind her was a large wooden door and to her right was a white metal door. A single overhead light shined down on Blake's body, exposing her to anyone that wanted to watch from the shadows. Adam was safely against the far wall, leaning against it and crossing his arms. He didn't move while Blake was forced to stare at him. The twisted, fucked up, shell of a man, monster named Adam. Suddenly, a creaking noise sounded behind her. Blake tried her best to look behind her to see the large wooden door opening outwardly. When they were fully opened, all she could see on the other end was a bottomless chasm of darkness.

A fearsome growl brought her to her senses. With limited vision, she could just barely see something walking out of the darkness. She panicked as she recognized what it was.

 _A beowulf?!_

Blake immediately started to squirm against her binds, hissing intensely through closed lips. Did Adam intend for this beast to rip her apart while she remained tied down and unable to defend herself? Adam simply watched, waiting for the beast to approach Blake.

The beowulf had been trapped in a rather small cage all day and recently rudely awoken. His captives had starved him, and he was hungrier than he had ever been. As he entered the new room, the sudden light blinded him. It forced him to rely on his sense of smell. And what he could smell was the scent of a faunus girl.

The creature of Grimm licked his lips as he took in another breath of the luscious scent. His mind twisted and turned between food and desire.

Blake had stopped moving, remembering that Grimm could smell negative emotions and feelings. Yet the beowulf was no longer interested in tearing into the faunus girl. He chose desire and he could smell the lust of this girl. He approached Blake from behind, not yet touching her. Blake peered behind herself again, thinking it was about to be all over. But instead what she saw almost took her breath away. The Beowulf was just standing there, staring down between her legs as she watched his cock grow, reaching to nearly 9" in height. Blake's mind was abuzz with new emotions. The reason Adam had stripped her naked wasn't for his own desire, but for this creature of Grimm! That evil monster intended for this.

The beowulf leaned over Blake, placing his massive paws on her sides. He was much bigger than her, so his head went slightly further than hers. Her eyes were wide, waiting for this monster to violate her. She could feel his hardened shaft rubbing up against her entrance, making her leak a small amount of juices onto it. Before the creature moved, he insisted on licking Blake's lips. She couldn't resist the strength of the beowulf on top of her.

Then he plunged his thick cock inside of her pussy. He went deep with his first thrust and Blake could feel something inside of her breaking. His rough shaft had entered without warning and it felt so painful, yet she couldn't move. Blake only screamed as Adam watched from the shadows, smiling devilishly. The beowulf allowed his cock to stay inside of Blake for a few moments before ripping it out. Blake felt even more pain that time, biting her lip and feeling her face get even hotter and redder. Then the beowulf fell into a repetitious pattern of thrusting into her. He went deeper each time until eventually he was completely inside of her. Blake couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face as the violation continued. She was uncontrollably leaking juices onto this monster's shaft, making the rough thrusting just slightly more bearable. The beowulf growled right into Blake's ear, her screaming had ceased from the tightness of the collar. She could only hear the beowulf's growling, the jingling of the bell, and an unpleasant sound of the beowulf's cock thrusting into her entrance.

With a final push, the beowulf thrusted himself as far into Blake as he could. She suddenly could feel a terrible warmth at the end of his cock. She instantly realized that he was cumming deep inside of her.

The thick viscous cum shot inside of her without stopping. It filled her stomach with warm fluid. He finally pulled out of her, more cum seeping out of her entrance and onto the floor. The beowulf's cum soaked cock was still as hard as possible. The massive creature stood up and off of Blake. She immediately fell to the ground in a tiny heap, panting frantically for air. Adam stayed in the shadows.

The beowulf circled around to Blake's front and on instinct, bent down and carefully picked the girl back up. Blake was back on her knees while the large Beowulf and his cum soaked cock stood in front of her. She couldn't stop breathing so heavily, and her mind had gone blank from the sexual torture.

The beowulf forced his shaft into Blake's open mouth, sliding it down her throat. Her saliva and mouth had cleaned the cum off of it. Blake could only feel her throat bulging as the massive cock was shoved down her throat. The salty taste of cum filled her mouth and she could no longer breathe. Right when she felt herself about to pass out, the beowulf began to shoot another load of sticky cum into her mouth, the white substance filling her mouth completely. The beowulf pulled out of her and shot the remaining liquid onto her face. The cum dripped down her face, covering her in a shallow veil of white. The Beowulf finally retreated, his shaft shrinking. He was fully satisfied, making Blake his.

Blake on the other hand, finally collapsed, coughing up sticky cum while being forced to swallow the rest. Her conscious was starting to fade. The last thing she saw were two member of the Whitefang forcing the beowulf back through the heavy wooden doors. And then she lost consciousness, passing out on the cold stone floor with Grimm cum leaking from her pussy and her mouth.

* * *

Blake bolted upright and nearly hit her head on a low hanging ceiling. She felt warm, but not the kind of warmth that came from being pleasured. There was no pain or stickiness. She looked down and saw her pajama clothing.

She blinked a couple times and looked up. The low hanging ceiling was the bottom of a bed. Suddenly, she realized everything that had happened has just a terribly in-depth nightmare. She laid back down and felt a familiar feeling beside her. Yang was fast asleep next to her, bundled up in the bedsheets and completely relaxed. Blake smiled fondly before kissing the blonde's forehead and closing her own eyes. Everything was okay.


End file.
